i Love you , Forever!
by anironicallylaconicwriter
Summary: AT LAST!Kei and Hikari are gonna be married soon!as an engaged couple, let us accompany our fave couple with their adventures,a love triangle,a trip,the wedding,the honeymoon,the preparation... such things can't be missed.R&R TYVM  currently editing
1. Chapter 1 Finally! engaged!

Kei knelt down; you can feel a quite shiver from his body  
>He got a box from his pocket and opened it, a ring was seen, a very beautiful one.<p>

"hikari, will you marry me?" asked Kei, his face red

Hikari blushed extremely but she hesitated no more and answered Kei's question  
>"Y-yes , Takishima"<p>

the brown-haired man stood up and inserted the ring on his woman's finger  
>They both gazed at each other in the eyes with full of love and smiled endlessly<p>

Hikari out of nowhere pulled kei in an embrace and whispered  
>"I love you"<p>

"I love you too , Hikari"

__Hikari's house_  
><em>

Hikari's alarm clock rang, it made her open her eyes

She took a bath, changed, ate and bid her family good bye  
>when she went out ,to her surprise, Kei was standing outside her door<p>

"Takishima? What're you doing here?" She inquired enthusiastically

"I'm here to fetch my soon-to-be-wife" Kei teased

"i'll just walk"

"then i'll walk with you"

"i can walk alone"

"i'll follow you"

"ugh!"  
>**Hikari was forced to ride Kei's car at the end<p>

__Greenhouse__

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Akira shouted (she saw the ring on Hikari's finger)

"calm down, Akira!" Tadashi said and all he got was a punch from Akira ON THE FACE!

"MY HIKARI! WHA-WHA-WHAT IS THAT IN YOUR HAND?" questioned Akira her body wiggling in mix emotions, excitement, confusion, anger?

"I'm engaged Akira" implicitly answered dear Hikari

"WHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAT? WITH WHOM?"

"With me" kei said a bit too calmly

Ryuu, Jun, Tadashi and Megumi's mouth is now wide open with shock. Yeah its kinda obvious but ENGAGED? That's over their expectations

"KEEEEEEEEIII!" Akira's eyes is now glowing with anger with such a dark aura

"YOU!" she pointed at Kei

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY LITTLE ANGEL! YOU DEMON!"

"Its fine Akira!" Hikari said trying to stop her demonic level flow out

Kei suddenly went close to hikari and got a bundle of her beautiful shiny dark hair  
>"Dont worry Akira, ill protect Hikari" Kei teased Akira that made it worse, He was smirking<br>Akira gave Kei an angry look

"It's okay Akira, i know Hikari will be fine with Kei " Megumi wrote in her sketch pad with an unsure smile hihihi

"you will be able to see Hikari in a wedding gown " Jun added

"yeah that's right that's right" Hikari said trying to brighten the mood  
>Convincing Akira is harder than they thought<p>

"Anyway , Congratulations! Hikari and Kei" Ryuu exclaimed adding at the scene

"oh, THANK YOU!, Ryuu guys…" Hikari answered with a sweat drop

"Dear angel, seeing you in a gown is very fabulous indeed but why THAT GUY!" again Akira pointed at Kei and looked as if she ahe seen something just obscene.

"that's because Hikari loves me" Kei boasted

"How dare-"

"Oh stop… stop it you guys, Akira I will be very pleased if you would accept Kei. He is- he is the one I chose" Hikari pleaded  
>Akira placed normal look, free from anger now happiness, she grabbed both of her bestfriend's hands and said "Congratulations!"<p>

"Thank you Akira" Hikari said with delight  
>the once enraged bestfriend turned to Kei<p>

"YOU BETTER NOT HURT MY HIKARI OR ELSE... I WILL KILL YOU!"

Kei was about to answer but he was cut due to the sudden knock on the door

it was ichiru Senkai, The vice president of the student council of Hakusen Academy  
>"i brought a letter from the principal "<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 oh PARIS!

_Dear S.A students,_  
><em>Next week, there will be a trip to Paris for three days and you're invited to come with some chosen Hakusen Highschool students. Payment will be at least 60 000 .Those who cannot come will be given early exams, campus chores and triple homework and anyways, I heard from Satoru, the idiot nahh just kidding! CONGRATULATIONS! KEI AND HIKARI! May you have a blissful love story!<em>

"**EXAM? CHORES? TRIPLE HOMEWORK? MOM IS WICKED!"** Tadashi exclaimed

"Daaaaaaadddd!" Kei said quietly but with a spooky aura surrounding him.

"**60 000?"** Hikari's eyed widened, she even read the letter again, from top to bottom from bottom to top.  
>"Oh! Don't worry about that Hikari…I'll be the one to pay for you" Akira offered<p>

"How about me?" Tadashi asked with a big wide smile

"in your dreams!" Akira sashayed her hair the sosy way!

"ummm…ah-ah-no! , I will just use my savings ,Akira … I think my savings will reach 60 000" Hikari said

But Akira insisted "No need! Please accept my offer! Please please please!"

Hikari doesn't want to argue anymore because she knows that Akira will just insist so she agreed to let Akira pay for her.  
>"but please let me-" the dark long haired student was cut by a big NO from her bestfriend<p>

The "next week" that the letter says has arrived

"PARIS! HERE WE GO!" Tadashi said with excitement

*in the plane*

Kei was seated beside Hikari, Akira beside Tadashi and Ryuu, Jun and Megumi  
>"Why am I stuck with his guy?" complained the short-haired annoyed.<p>

_After 3 hours,_

the entire Special A fell asleep.  
>a few seconds after Hikari's head fell on Kei's shoulders that made him awake.<br>When he saw Hikari's head in his shoulders He smiled like he has never smiled before and lowered his head to hers and slept holding Hikari's left hand

_after 9 hours,_

"a few more minutes and we'll arrive in Paris"

Everyone except for Kei and Hikari woke up. Akira went to check on Kei and Hikari .

"They're not awake yet?" Akira complained … again irritatedly

"They really enjoy each other's company" Jun said hopefully

"I believe they're a perfect couple!" in Megumi's sketch pad

"OOH! I CAN SEE PARIS DOWN HERE" Tadashi said, changing the topic

After some minutes, the plane landed perfectly,

Akira and the others woke the sleeping couple up,got their bags and went down the plane.

"Hmm… where might the other students be?" inquired Ryuu, there were no signs of Hakusen students around

"S.A students, here is the schedule for our trip here in Paris and the place where you're gonna stay is also here" the vice president Ichiru Senkai said popping out from nowhere

"Thank you vice pres.!" Hikari smiled at him with such sparkle in her eye

Ichiru smiled back with such feelings and growing hearts on his eyes that made Kei glare at him with such very scary aura

He ran away. ~~scaredy-cat~~

_Schedule:_  
><em>The ball -5:30 pm, Tuesday<br>(Please shop for your own clothes)_  
><em>Meet at the airlines =going home= - 4:30 pm, Wednesday<em>  
><em>(The rest of the time including today, Monday is your free time)<em>  
><em>Have fun!<em>

"I didn't expect my mom to give us more *free* time, I think she's up to something" Tadashi is now confused

"and there's a ball? I expected this to be an** educational **trip" Ryuu said

"I thought so too" Hikari said and the other S.A agreed nodding to each other except for Kei who is still serious

"Oh come on, Let's just enjoy and have fun!" Megumi raised her sketchpad waving it side to side.

By the time they reached their elegant hotel,  
>Akira took out a box<p>

"What is that for? Akira" Hikari asked with wondering eyes 'Can't think of anything where we need a box for'

"Oh..This box contains our names! Whoever gets picked first and second will be in room number 24 ,third and fourth in room number 25 and the rest in room 26. Understand?" Akira explained

They all nodded. "So let's start" continued the short-haired, inserting her hand into the big hole in the box  
>"1st-Hikari! My angel<br>2nd-Akira! Oh it's me! Yey!  
>3rd-Megumi, HMPH! She's supposed to be with us!<br>4th-Jun, great1 you're sibling anyway!  
>5th-kei, this just proves that demons can't be with angels while sleeping hehhehe<br>6th-Ryuu, I hope you didn't bring any animals with you  
>7th-Tadashi, whatever!" Akira announced<p>

They placed their bags in their respected rooms and went to see each other outside.

"So where do we go?" Jun asked with enthusiasm

"The Park!" the twins suggested "peaceful and quiet!"

"The zoo!" Ryuu said "animal full"

"How about the fair?" Hikari asked "fun fun fun!"

"We're in Paris, Let's just go to the Eiffel tower" Akira said "lovely view!"

"Great idea!" Megumi's sketch pad and everyone else agreed with her.

When they reached the Eiffel tower, Hikari was amazed by her surroundings  
>It was beautiful. Kei looked at her and he can't help but appreciate her and her background too.<br>Deep inside, Kei's love for Hikari is really deep. He adores her so much. Well, everybody knows that!  
>Hikari saw Kei staring at her with such awe<p>

"Takashima?" she asked breaking Kei's nice stare

"Yes?"

"Isn't it beautiful!" she said with glittering eyes

"It definitely is!" Kei answered,

Surprisingly, someone bumped on the precious Hikari hitting her on her left arm, she almost fell good thing Kei caught her  
>"Hikari, are you okay?" Kei was very very worried and you can see it in his face which made Hikari froze to see him like that.<p>

"ummm… yeah ,I'm okay" Hikari replied and gestured her hand in a "I'm super fine" way

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't mean it" a guy who has Blondie hair, who is wearing a V-neck top and gray short apologized.

"Its okay" Hikari responded standing up  
>'She's really kind' Kei thought<p>

Everyone else in the S.A saw what happened, and that made Akira more contented with Kei  
>She was happy that her bestfriend will marry a guy that will protect her but inside she was hoping the Kei with kinda punch this guy but he didn't, for his fiance's sake of course<p>

Well, actually. Akira already knows what kei is madly in love with Hikari .  
>Akira went to Kei and whispered "Thank you" to him and left.<p>

After taking pictures and stuff together they went to every suggestion one asks and went home around 7:30 very **exhausted.**


	3. Chapter 3 Truth or Dare!

There is a roof-top restaurant in the hotel which the S.A is staying; they ate dinner there. Tadashi finished most of the foods which makes Akira hit him, spank him, kick him or punch him and that'll be more when he eats so fast. Kei was busy looking at Hikari that he only ate bread. Ryuu was too focused on the poor stray cat he saw that he wasn't able too eat even just a crumb. The twins fell asleep on their chairs so they weren't able to eat either. After eating and talking the twins woke up and they proceeded to their rooms. It was around 9:00pm.

After a few more hours, all of them were still awake. Akira keeps talking to Hikari while Ryuu and Tadashi is playing cards with Kei at Room 26 . They have some kind of insomnia due to excitement and relief.  
>Tadashi went to the other rooms to ask them to play card with them, the others agreed to play with them because it was boring.<br>Minutes pass and they got bored of playing cards. Then Ryuu suggested a wonderful that game to place, it was called Truth or Dare.

To tell you the truth, Ryuu, Jun, Megumi, Tadashi already planned this game, night time the day the letter was recieved.  
>They planned this for Hikari, Kei and Akira, The purpose of the game is to let Akira be contented with Kei as Hikari's husband, they didn't know Akira is already at ease.<p>

(xDkeyaarii: I changed some rules of the game, sorryyy if u didn't like the new rules)

The game will be played like this:  
>They will spin a bottle and whoever the bottle will point out must pick either truth or dare. If heshe choses truth, He/she will be asked 2 questions and he/she must answer it honestly, if he/she won't be able to answer the question given to him, he will be given 10 dares. Now, if he/she chose dare, He/she will be asked to do something if she/he can't do it she/he will be given 5 questions that he must answer honestly.  
>Now, whoever volunteers the first, will be the one to ask the person who the bottle pointed out.<p>

They started the game.  
>The bottle pointed at Hikari.<br>'Perfect!' Akira murmured

"I pick dare!" Hikari said clapping her hands like a kid

"I'll be the one to do the dare" in Megumi's sketch pad "Kiss Kei in the forehead"

"Uhh-what?" Hikari was a bit surprise that Megumi would actually dare something like that and that's a bit WOW for a start

Megumi showed her sketch pad to Hikari again.

Hikari was having doubts but she stood as she was getting closer her cheeks was burning, Kei's evil aura is now showing up  
>Hikari lowered her head in level to his forehead, close her eyes and kissed him.<br>Kei and Hikari's heart is now beating fast. Hikari kind of felt uncomfortable though,

Next, the bottle pointed at Megumi, she chose truth!  
>Akira asked Megumi such a confidential question "Who do you love? I mean more than a friend neither Ryuu nor Jun! You better answer this cutie instead you'll have TEN BIG dares from me" She smirked.<br>Megumi felt a chill down her spine, she was sweating  
>then she started scribbling and soon raised her sketch pad, ad closed her eyes forcibly<p>

"EHHHHH?" was everyone reaction except for Kei who kept his cool

The name written was "YAHIRO!"

After the unshocking but gave a shocking face to the SA truth  
>the bottle was once again spinned and pointed at Tadashi, the lunatic(according to Akira).<br>Kei was the one who dared Tadashi and his dare was to tell Akira something he never told anyone (except for his mother and father) and Tadashi knows what he really meant, He too wanted to tell Akira this and He will take this opportunity to tell it.

"I-I-I" Tadashi is so nervous. He was shivering as he knelt in front of Akira. Akira has no idea what he will say but she was red…really.

After a few seconds Tadashi burst it all out "Akira, I-I love you, even if you punch me kick me and hit me all the time, I love you more than anyone else in the world"

As we all know Akira and Tadashi are already in a relationship but still… this is the least the members would expect.  
>A CONFESSION? From TADASHI? That's just a WOAH! Well not really a confession but what else do you call it?<p>

Akira is speechless but she didn't stop looking at her boyfriend  
>Kei then looked at her and said "So, what's your reply Akira?"<p>

Of course Akira was happy, very happy, even if she knows Kei is teasing her She didn't mind at all, She looked at Tadashi and smiled saying, "I love you too and I will always do, i-I hope y-you know that"

Of course, everyone from the Special A's hearts warmed. They didn't stop the game, actually, in their keen hearts it wasn't a game at all. It was more of a talk, a heart-to-heart conversation.

Megumi, Ryuu, Jun and Tadashi realized. It wasn't just for kei and Hikari's happiness. It was for the other couples as well


	4. Chapter 4 His answers

The truth or dare or spin the bottle game with a bit harder instructions didn't end at the last chapter.  
>Here is the continuation of the game…<p>

They spin the bottle and it turned non-stop… after a few more seconds it began to slow down… slower… slower… slower… and stop!  
>It pointed at Kei (it's time for Akira's revenge) or maybe the time for the plan to BOOM!<br>when Ryuu was about to raise his hand, Akira already did.  
>the twins, Ryuu and Tadashi sighed. Akira took the spotlight<p>

The handsome Takishima picked dare, Akira dared him to go back to Japan. (Akira knows Kei wouldn't agree so she picked this question so that Kei will face the consequence and she will be able to ask Kei five questions that he has no choice but to answer honestly hhehehehe…).

"I won't do that dare" Kei said seriously *sigh* 'Akira!' he though, giving Hikari a quick look

"Then I will ask you five questions" Akira said laughing demonically

"Give me three persons you can't live without" she continued

"Hikari, Hikari and Hikari" Kei answered without any emotions on his face because he wasn't teasing he was serious, He's in love.

"THREE! Persons" Akira complained putting her hands on her hips

"I can't name more people because Hikari is the only one I can't live without" Kei answered 'That's true Akira come on Next question'

Hikari didn't say a thing but she was really glad inside, she wasn't annoyed or irritated. It was happiness to hear that… it was lovely indeed

"Okay!" Akira sighed. 'lucky Hikari'

"Next question, what if your grandfather commands you to marry someone else?" She inquired.

"I will not marry any other girl; Hikari is the only girl I will marry. She's perfect and I truly know she is the one."

Hikari was in over-joy to hear this, inside 'this will be the man I will marry' she thought  
>Meanwhile the others were just calm and silent.<p>

"Okay then, now what IF Hikari likes another person" Akira questioned now she was standing up.

"If she is happy, then I'm fine with it. Seeing her happy makes me happy too even if its not with me" Kei said  
>'Now this witch is standing up is there some ants on her butt? She's my fiancé's bestfriend afterall'<p>

"How did you know Hikari is the one?"

"She makes me happy, makes me laugh, makes me smile, I can't stop thinking about her, I dream about her, I get so nervous when she's not by my side, when I'm with her I feel love, she completes me and many more things you can't say through words but by actions. Sometimes its something you can't express but you feel. Its complicated, its blind, its extraordinary, its confusing, its every adjective in the dictionary, its love. And with that special word, I can tell you that Hikari, she's the one… the only one"

The others were kind of surprise about what Kei just said, well, Kei is well focused on Hikari. He can't help but burst it all out. He's a genius guys, a genius truly madly deeply in love with rank 2

Now it's time for Akira's last question.

"Define love" Akira said with keen looks right into Kei's face

"Oh Love? thats Hikari" Kei chuckled then he smiled and looked at the ground

It was just a simple phrase actually, a "very special" phrase that touched everyone but the most touched of all was Hikari.  
>it means a lot.<p>

Tears of joy streamed down her pretty face as she stood up and went to Kei. She hugged him as tightly as she can.

"Stupid Takashima" Hikari said.


	5. Chapter 5 its more than just a ball!

Yesterday the game ended with the plan being a success! Even if its not from those who planned! XD

Around 10:00 am, The S.A headed to the mall to prepare for the elegant ball, Midori was talking about. Poor Tadashi! He became Akira's doggy again or maybe a shopping cart.

_After 5 hours_  
>everyone was settled. Hikari wore a violet one strap above the knee bubble dress with a thin belt in the middle with wavy hair.<br>Akira wore a glittering long red strapless dress with a long hair and some of strands of her hair clipped at the back.  
>Megumi wore a princess-like dress that is above the knee too, with bubble sleeves, her hair is tied up leaving small strands of her hair at the side of her face and her bangs were shortened not covering her beautiful eyes.<br>Kei wore a black tuxedo as well as Tadashi while Ryuu and Jun wore a white one.

_At the Hotel_

To their surprise, Yahiro, Sakura, Finn, their families and other relatives were there and there was no sign of Hakusen students.

"We are all gathered here today, to celebrate something very special, yes, very very special, very very very special, ver special indeed" Tadashi's mom, Sumire announced smirking, wearing a blooming velvet dress.

The S.A stood there…stunned.

"Congratulations! Kei and Hikari" She smiled and called them both to go to the front. They both went to the front holding each other's hand, kinda hesitatingly and turning red.

"umm.. whats the plan?" Hikari whispered to Kei's ear.

"Nahhh…" Kei replied with an unbelievable gentle smile

Everyone came over to where Hikari and Kei were standing, above the stairs of the function room under the chandelier.  
>People have big smiles on their faces giving gifts and shaking hands.<p>

"I told you something was up!" Tadashi whispered chuckling a bit

Midori and satoru approached Hikari.  
>"Hiiiiiiikkkkkkkkarriiiiii-chan!" Satoru Takishima exclaimed hugging his son's fiancé<p>

"Next next week will be the wedding" Satoru said aloud that everyone in the room heard and clapped their hands

"Cheers!" Midori said raising an elegant glass of red wine.

"Hikari, I'm very happy to be you mother! But I have a question bugging my mind!" complained Midori facing Hikari.

"What is it?" wondered Hikari.

Midori, Kei's mother pulled her closer and whispered "when will I be a grandmother? HEHEHEHE!"

Kei with his stretched ear overheard them, places his arm over Hikari's shoulder and said "soon" which made Hikari turn into something as red as a tomato.

After some more giggles and teases, Hikari's brother, atsushi came to congratulate her little sister and brother-in-law.

"onii chan!" Hikari embraced her brother tightly.

"You should do that more with Kei, ahahaha okay?" Atsushi teased

Kei was kinda shocked with what Hikari's brother said but smirked "you don't need to tell her"

Yeah, I don't get whats it with Kei today but its playful XD

"you idiot!" exclaimed Hikari but with a happy thought

"Hmm.. what is it, Ms. Rank # 2?" teased Kei

'URGHH!" 'Until now?' the dark-haired girl thought.

Then, she made a short conversation with her brother that was soon interrupted by jazz music.

"This calls for a dance" Atsushi grabbed Hikari's hand and passed it to Kei giving Hikari a splendid turn.  
>"see you again when I see you, lil' sis" Atsushi laughed kind of… unexpectedly evil and went away.<p>

The couple started dancing slowly and began facing each other,

"You're blooming" Kei said quietly that only his sweetheart can hear

Really! What's with Kei right now?

Hikari answered by blushing… extremely.  
>"ummm…" She said.<p>

Kei chuckled and suddenly kissed Hikari's forehead which made Hikari startle… a bit.  
>"I always love those surprised looks you have" prince charming said flirtatiously.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6 love at first sight? idiot!

After the exciting engagement party, our main characters returned to their country.

Our most beautiful princess was walking heading to the park to meet up with her handsome prince when she felt a touch on her shoulder.

Hikari freaked a little "Do I know you?" she asked.

"Oh umm... ummm… i-i-im really sorry, I thought you were someone else." He replied, he is blonde, taller than Hikari by an inch, his accent is kinda weird.

"It's fine" the teen girl smile care freely. "Hmmm… you look a bit familiar, where did I see you again?"  
>'I know I saw this guy somewhere! He even touched me; nope pushed me no bumped me! Yeah he was the one who bumped me!' A light flickered above Hikari's genius brain "Now I remember, you…bumped…me! At Paris, days ago!" Hikari looked enthusiastic "I'm Hikari"<p>

"Uhh sorry about that, David is my name" He smiled creepily like he was unsure.

"I'm sorry, I just… gotta really need to go. Somebody is waiting for me. Here's my number. " Hikari said throwing a piece of card to David and gone flying to the direction of the park.

Do you believe in love at first sight? Well… not even married yet Kei and Hikari is about to face a dramatic problem with David.

Why?

Because David just fell head over heels unto Kei's queen.

This David guy came to Japan to find a friend and He originally came from Paris obviously.

This David guy who came from Paris who came to Japan to find a friend followed our dear Hikari :O  
>Too excited for the DATE, hikari didn't notice.<p>

This David guy who came to japan to find a friend who originally came from Paris who followed our precious Hikari climbed a tree and there he hid.

"Sorry I was late" Hikari said breathing heavily, hair almost covering her face hands on her knees, sweat dropping

Kei froze. 'Looking so exhausted' he thought  
>"I bet you ran" He brushed Hikari's hair off her face and carried her to the bench.<p>

What do we expect? Hikari dramatically struggled to pull out from Kei's carry but she stopped cause she didn't have the strength.

Hikari sitting atop kei's lap on the wooden bench explained everything to her future hubby.  
>'no one is there anyway, it doesn't matter' she thought<p>

'So it was that blonde again' looking troubled kei wondered.

"The park is really beautiful right?" Hikari brightened seeing the sunny view

"Yes it is, Just like you Hikari"the boy replied

(Congratulations Kei! Hikari is now a tomato)

They were on a bench behind a big big tree, so the place was rather secretive.

"It is a place for you and me" Hikari cheered laying her head on Kei's chest

'Is that her boyfriend? How Ugly!' David thought looking over the sweet couple on that big big tree.  
>'I'm waaaaaaaaaaaaaaay better than that guy' he pouted<p>

Chitty-chat chitty-chat David is getting bored sneaking there and getting envious.  
>he left the romantic soon-to-be-married humans and went to a Hotel where he is staying for the moment.<p>

As soon as he reached his room he called Simon a secretary and a long time friend.  
>"Simon I just fell over this pretty pretty and witty queen! She is oh so lovely the way she talks the way she walks! She's like WOAH yeah! An angel oh and guess what Simon? I will marry her." David blabbered over the phone.<br>"relax Sir David! Who is this lady?" Simon responded, irritated.

"UGH SHE HAS A BOYFRIEND! And asshole one." This aggressive little David said totally ignoring what his secretary is saying.

* * *

><p>When night arrived, it felt like David was a mad scientist doing lunatic experiments<p>

He gathered as many information as possible about Hikari.  
>he even sweetly called Kei's darling and asked her family name.<p>

In the end of his research he learned about the Hakusen Academy.

Tired. He stopped. "This can wait until tomorrow. I gotta do what I'm here for,first"

He dialed up on his phone "yoo finn! Japan? Here I am."

"O'rly? Let's meet up tomorrow then" Finn said

'Finn…has a boyfriend at Japan, Finn met friends at Japan, Finn went to school at Japan, Finn know a lot about Japan' David's face lit up thinking about that "Hey Finn! Where do you go to school?"

"Hakusen Academy, it is like the BEST school Dave, believe me!" Finn squeaked.

David placed that aside and winked at the wall. Then he heard some noises over his phone "Finn? Where are you anyways?"

"ummm… At the zoo"

"Whatda? Well never mind! See you tomorrow but where?"

"at the George Bakery just look for it, its near Rocelly's park and miles away from Hakusen Academy.  
>Its close to an apartment by the way, Sari-Sari apartment where my boyrfriend lives. So sorry Dave I gotta end this already, gonna see you anyways. Gotta feed some lions" the so-called Finn ended their conversation.<p>

David scratched his head 'at the Zoo near evening? Feed some lions? Is she out of her mind or something?'


	7. Chapter 7 plans equals failures

Early in the morning, David awoke. He stretched.. like a gay.

He jumped out of his bed enthusiastically, took a bath and immediately called his friend as well as his friend, Simon martin.

Simon less than second arrived at the door step of his hotel room.  
>David pulled him and whispered some… plans?<p>

"Are you sure about this, master, did you know that Kei takishima is the president of the Takishima company" Simon asked with a worried face.  
>"Do I look like I care? Hikari is mine, only mine! I searched enough and saw that KEI personally he looks weak anyway just follow simon!" David ordered. "Call 10 strong persons now, and command them to beat Takashima Kei in front of Hikari!. Then after a few minutes I will go there and act as Hikari's savior and Kei will look like a jerk! BUWAHAHHAHA I'm sure they're at the carnival right now I eavesdropped" David said.<p>

Simon sighed and opened his cellphone.

=after 5 minutes=  
>"BUWAHAHAHHA! Kei must be begging for mercy now! It's my time to shine!" David said putting shades on. Simon sighed for the second time. They rode a car and went to the carnival.<p>

David's jaw dropped in astonishment to see the ten musclemen on the floor, begging for mercy with the couple nowhere to be found. David got furious and sent the musclemen to the hospital.

"There is always a plan B" David said as he took off his shades. Simon sighed again for the third time.  
>"Simon lets go to that roller coaster ride, I'm sure my pretty pretty princess is right there screaming my name" David chuckled<p>

"There they are master!" Simon said pointing at the couple eating ice cream beside the ride.  
>"Oh I mean, BESIDE the roller coaster ride! Not the roller coaster ride, I know my pretty pretty princess to well! Hahahah Simon!" David shooed of embarrassment.<p>

"Simon! Go and put that banana peel you're holding a meter away from me, then I'll call my pretty pretty princess WHO IS FOR ME ALONE then she will come to me and slip because of that banana peel OWNED BY SIMON then to the happy ending …I'll catch her!" David put on a different kind of shades now… a colorful one

Simon sighed again for the fourth time but did as what he was asked to do and as soon as he's done his master called Hikari.  
>Hikari approached David while Kei was throwing the tissue in the trash.<p>

while walking toward David Hikari notices the banana peel and moved away from it/.  
>"Mission fail!" Simon whispered behind David whose Jaw is reaching the floor.<p>

"Oh you're here" Hikari waved.  
>"Hey!" David said pushing his jaw dropping scene away.<br>before Hikari could reply Kei called her telling her that they need to go or else the roller coaster ride will be out of tickets.

"Sorry David, we can't miss this ride. Goodbye!"

"there is always a plan C! SIIIIIIIIIMONNNNN!" David shouted as soon as Hikari was far and took of his colored shades.  
>"I will go to Hikari then we will have a conversation and we will out of place Kei and Kei will get extremely jealous and Hikari and Kei will fight because Kei is just a total idiot" David laughed.<br>then Simon sighed along sigh. The fifth already, I guess?

David squeezed himself trying to reach his so-called pretty pretty princess.

this man planning evily against the couple was already cutting lines which made everyone got angry and kicked him out of the line.  
>David tried once more but there was a very big guy covering Kei and Hikari, but He did not give up He crawled under the guy but the guy saw him and gave him a humongous punch.. He went out of the line ….injured.<br>"WE WILL NOT GIVE UP. I MAY RAN OUT OF PLANS BUT I HAVE A BRAIN…THINKING…THINKING" David said crawling out for mercy.  
>Then he suddenly stood up with full of energy. "There is always a plan D"<br>"No there isn't one sir" Simon looked down.

"Whatever! Im thinking right here already!"

for hours David thought and thought but there wasn't one slightest idea that popped out of his head.

"Sir they are leaving"

"shut up simon!... wait what? THAT CAN'T BE!"  
>David looked at the carnival gates and saw kei and Hikari leaving hand in hand.<p>

His head exploded away.  
>"Sir a phone call from Ms. Finn" Simon said too seriously avoiding a David whose soul is leaking out of his body.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8 love can make you a lunatic

"Oh, Hi Finn!" David's soul alertly returned to his wiggling body as he answered the phone call.  
>"Ola! David. Lets meet up, See you in George Bakery like what I said" Finn reminded<p>

David dusted the dirt of his suit while Simon prepared the car and they soon arrived at their meeting place.

"So… I met this girl, not really that I met her…" David played with his fingers facing Finn.

"ohmygosh! David are you… in love?" Hearts formed on Finn's eyes

"uhh…yeah that's why I asked what was the school you're attending to last time and…"

"And what?" Finn looked very excited like a puppy with her tongue out.

"you attend the same school, isn't that a coincidence?" tears dropped out of David's face.

"Don't cry, you gay! So who's the lucky lady?" this short-haired girl flashed a miscreant smile and slightly tickled his friend.

"Uhh her name is Hikari"

'hmm can't be, well there are a lto of Hikari's' Finn thought to herself

"Hikari Hanazono" David blushed "A very very beautiful woman I tell you!"

"Wait? What? I-I know her b-but it cant be she… she ugh David"Finn looked defenseless.

"Yeah, I know, I know you know her she's popular indeed and she has… she has a boyfriend, kei Takishima but it doesn't matter anyway I could break a couple anytime anywhere! I'll fight for her! I will! Because i love her" The courageous man was obviously disappointed yet remained brave

"Its-its more than just that…" Finn is expecting a broken heart soon.

"What do you mean its more than that?" the Aura around David changed… it was rage…

"Kei is not just her boyfriend, David. They're happily engaged"

"I think I didn't hear you correctly, Pardon?" David clenched his fist. 'No…No…'

"She is engaged, Hikari is…" Finn said looking down. She can't take seeing a friend hurt.

Unbelievable, that's what David thought.

he got furious, he can't, 'Finn is lying, how dare she!'

The outrageous boy dragged the sorrowful girl out to some place.  
>Everyone at the Bakery was looking at them yet he didn't care. He needs to teach this a girl lesson but he was wrong.<p>

David is a short-tempered man.  
>He locked Finn's arms to a tree, not allowing Finn to go anywhere.<p>

"Da-da-david, Le-le-let me go please!" Finn was shivering, she was scared. This happened, it already happened.  
>Finn knew David… he can't control his emotions especially if its too deep.<p>

"Don't joke around!"

"I am not! I PROMISE!"

"til when will you be lying! Shut up! Just shut up! When all you say is lies! Just shut up!"

"I am not lying! You know me David!they're gonna be married next week. You need to accept that. There are a million girls out there."

"But Hikari is DIFFERENT!"

"Yet she is not the one for you!"

"Everybody has a chance Finn! Everybody deserves a chance"

"I'm sorry but you just lost to a game you just started."

"I lost but its not game over"

"you only have one life"  
>"I have a million lives to offer for a girl like Hikari"<p>

"then find another girl like her"

"there's nobody else, everybody is unique"

"Don't you want a better life?"

"What do you mean? I can have a better life when I'm with her!"

"Don't force everything like you own the world! And how sure are you that your life would be better with her?"

"Because my princess is finally in my hands!"

"You have her? You imprisoned her David! Move on man! You can never force anyone to love you like the way you love them. She is sure and she is taken."

"but she is the only girl I will love like this"

"tell me that when you already met every single girl in the universe!" Finn looked mad; when she felt a slight loose from David's grip he pushed him away.  
>But it took the wrong turn, they both fell. Finn on top of David.<p>

They look Filthy, Finn struggled to stand up but her leg was injured.  
>David's body was aching. Then they heard a rustle behind some bushes and behind that bushes came out Ryuu.<p>

Ryuu couldn't believe his eyes! It looks so wrong.  
>He turned and ignored his girlfriend.<p>

Finn fought the pain and grabbed Ryuu hand  
>"Ryuu, its totally not what you think" then she collapsed.<br>Ryuu carried Finn and told David to follow him.

-GREEENHOUSE-  
>the students were quite surprised to see Ryuu with dirty lady on his arms and a slave-looking monster following him.<br>"What in the word- " Jun looked very shocked.

"Later" Ryuu said.

Finn gained consciousness as Hikari treated her deep wounds.  
>"Ryuu, what you saw…" Finn said very worriedly<p>

"I know" Ryuu flashed back the same worried smile. "but can you just please tell me why are in pain?"

"it was… a fight"

"Oh you stupid gay! Mad at Finn? What can a precious princess do to you for you to harass her?" Akira jumped out and pointed a knife at David who was lying on the sofa.

David didn't know what to reply she wanted to say bad things about Akira like she was a bad-mouthed demon but Hikari is wright there looking at him.

"Should I tell them? David… I need your permission" Finn asked.

"Of course you should tell us!" Akira said bravely.

"Just a quick summary" David is prepared.

"David is in love with Hikari" Finn explained and that was the shortest statement she could give.

Everybody looked like they just hopped out of their skin.

Kei's nasty aura began flooding out and what makes it worse? David is fearless fellow.

to cease the bad moment, Akira suggested to serve some coffee, she gave one to all.

Kei didn't mind David he knew Hikari is for him alone, this made David thunder,  
>He stood up and slammed the table that caused kei's coffee to spill over his uniform and his cup to break into pieces<br>it was a good thing that nothing was on the table except for Kei's coffee alone.

"So.. What are you trying to do?" Kei asked to calmly.

"Nothing, just testing how strong I am" David boasted

"Don't get so confident, you're in OUR territory" Kei answered without a flinch.  
>Everyone was shock on how David is acting and didn't try to do a thing cause it might just get even worse that what it was.<p>

"David please sit down. You're just a guess" Finn shouted.

"Yes, a guess you must respect!" he glared at Kei

"is this a challenge, mister?" Kei responded confidently

"uhhhh Kei, I'll get you another coffee and I'll bring cookies to you guys" Akira smiled.

"SIT DOWN DAVID!" Finn screamed, David just sat facing his newly found rival.

After a few seconds, Akira came back bringing a big tray of cookies  
>she asked Kei and Tadashi to help her.<p>

Kei didn't mind his filthy uniform, he wanted to stop the fighting so wanted to hand some cookies to David but as he passed by him David took action.  
>He stood up pushing Kei (on purpose) "I'll help!" but Kei hit Akira holding the tray.<p>

the cookies and the coffee flew and hit the grass, leaving Akira and Kei falling on the wooden table,  
>Everyone stood up but it was late to help, Suddenly, Kei pushed Akira so that she won't hit the table, Akira hit the floor and rolled to the side which made her safe and just slightly bruised but Kei fell on the wooden table which broke. He was seriously unable to move. It happened too table was now in tiny pieces.<p>

"KEEEI!" Hikari nervously shouted. Akira fainted so Tadashi carried her and placed her on the sofa while Megumi got the first Aid. The others went to help Kei. Kei's back was badly scratched and hit but he insisted that he was okay and didn't want to go to the hospital.  
>"As long as I'm in your arms" Kei chuckled.<br>Everybody was helping. Even Finn wanted to help but Ryuu stopped her and made her rest on his chest, Tadashi treated his girlfriend well, Hikari covered Kei's damages with bandages. Jun and Megumi cleaned the mess to avoid further injuries.

After everything was settled,  
>Tadashi stood up and shouted at David who just sat there astonished at what his own hands did.<br>"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? WE WELCOMED YOU HERE LIKE YOU DID NOTHING WRONG, WE EVEN GAVE YOU FOOD AND ALL YOU DID WAS PUT US IN HARM! WHATS WITH YOU, YOU JERK!"

"JERK YOU SAY? ME?" Anger covered David

"ARE YOU BLIND? CANT YOU SEE THAT YOU CAUSED ALL THIS?"

"I was just trying to help Akira"

"we all know what your true intention was, you intended to push Kei! You dumb brat, it was obvious"

"Whats obvious? The A-C-C-I-D-E-N-T?"

"OH SO YOU STILL HAVE THE GUTS TO GET MAD? YOU STILL HAVE THE GUTS TO SAY TI WAS AN ACCIDENT, ADMIT IT JERK!"

"I WONT ADMIT ANYTHING CAUSE I DIDN'T DO A THING!"

"You!" Tadashi was about to punch David but Akira hugged him  
>"I'm fine, Tadashi I'm fine, we're fine" Tadashi looked at Akira and hugged her.<p>

Akira saw Kei and said "Kei im thankful"

"you don't need to say that" Kei said.

The others were looking at David badly.

David approached Finn but Ryuu blocked his way. "I wont allow that" Ryuu strictly said.

"David please leave" said Hikari quietly she didn't even look at the arrogant man.

there, David left and slammed the door of the green house. 


	9. Chapter 9 Past

Chapter 9

"I'm sorry! it was all my fault" Finn said starting to cry  
>"I brought david here not thinking what would happen, I'm really so-"<p>

"It's not your fault" Ryuu said cutting finn "Its not your fault"  
>He embraced her in his loving arms.<p>

"Yeah! Finn its not your fault!" Hikari said cheerfully.

"David grew up alone" As Finn started those four words, Silence landed on the green house.. She continued…  
>"His mother died when he was still a baby, they are 7 in the family. His father james , his eldest brother Zach, his sisters Natalie , Era, Andrea, Stephie and him David the youngest.<br>James, his father works in our temple while his brother works in a construction, day and night while goes home at midnight.  
>They were very poor.<br>Era, Andrea and Stephie were given a scholarship by my father and Natalie worked in a Cafe.  
>When David reached 12 years old his father died, it was cancer.<br>A week after his father died their house got robbed and nobody was home except for Natalie, Natalie fought back trying to save their savings for 5 years. Natalie was cruelly murdered and the robbers were able to escape with their savings.  
>David really loved her sister Natalie, She was like a mother to him. David begged my father to help him for Natalie's funeral because they don't have money anymore. My father gladly helped them and for their protection they let all the siblings stay at our temple.<br>They were living a peaceful life after that murder, but another tragedy happened after 2 years.  
>Zach got into a fight with some street boys who tried to rape Era. Zach defeated them all. He was strong and powerful.<br>They all thought it ended but Zach's enemies came back for revenge but not on Zach!  
>Era, Andrea and Stephie were all found dead somewhere at the back of the school.<br>Zach reported this to the police and his enemies were put to prison.  
>After everything that happened. Zach and David decided to leave the temple and started their own business and soon became wealthy businessmen."<p>

"Where is Zach?" Megumi wrote on her sketchpad.

"Zach found out that his wife cheated on him… So he… killed himself…."

'Suicide' Megumi thought…

"But what is the connection of what is happening today?" Ryuu said trying to not sound mean.

"Natalie's eyes, height and attitude is a lot like Hikari's maybe thats why David fell in love with her. David Is just too aggressive, maybe, he doesn't want to lose anyone anymore and… maybe… he considers Hikari as one of his already"

A knock on the door was heard. It was Tadashi who just came back from the grocery to buy food cause Akira is till resting.

"but actually…David is really nice and fun to be with" Finn said

"YEAH! IKR? VERY VERY FUN…" Tadashi exclaimed with a big smirk on his face and  
>"FUN TO PUNCH!"<p>

"TADASHI!" Akira threw a spoon at Tadashi.

"we cant help it! Tadashi doesn't know david's tragic life" Ryuu said

"What?" 

"Nothing Tadashi…" 


	10. Chapter 10 But he doesn

Chapter 11- But, he wont stop

~Ryuu's Apartment~  
>"Ryuu?" Finn said knocking on the door. Megumi opened the door<br>"Oh, Finn! Come in." She wrote on her sketch pad, Megumi let Finn sit on the couch as she called Ryuu. Finn thanked the long curly blond haired girl.

"Finn? What are you doing here?" Ryuu asked  
>Finn stood up as soon as she saw Ryuu standing in front of her.<br>"Ryuu.. umm.." Finn replied, who was a bit bothered because of Megumi and Jun looking at them who seemed curious .  
>"Jun, Megumi please leave us alone for awhile" Ryuu said understanding Finn's situation<br>When Jun and Megumi vanished... Finn started  
>"Ryuu, i came here to apologize for everything that happened, I-i hope you're not mad..."<br>"I will never get mad at you! I'm sorry if i let you feel that way, i misunderstood you" Ryuu said holding Finn's hands.  
>Finn was extremely happy hearing those words from Ryuu's mouth<br>"Thank you" She whispered.

=The next morning at the Greenhouse=  
>"Its 5 days before the wedding and we didn't solve the 'David Issue' " Akira wailed.<br>"I'll talk to him!" Hikari suggested with confidence as always.  
>"NO!" Kei and Akira demanded.<br>"Oh! Please i'm included here too!" Hikari pleaded.  
>"Oh my angel! No no no! Its too dangerous!" Akira insisted<br>"Yeah right! I wouldn't allow my dearest Princess get hurt by a devilish monster" Kei said in a teasing way.  
>"Kei! You're talking about yourself" Akira giggled.<br>"Come on guys! David is not that dangerous, He's a person like us"  
>After an hour of insisting and pleading...<br>"Fine..." Akira wearied.  
>"THANK YOU!" Hikari rejoiced.<br>"BUT!" Akira said. "WE WILL WATCH YOUR BACK!"  
>"HAI!" Hikari Agreed adn called David to meet at the park.<p>

**Park:  
><strong>"Hikari why did you call me here?" David asked  
>"I just want to talk about what happened" Hikari responded.<p>

...MEANWHILE...{behind the bushes}  
>"STOP EATING YOU GLUTTON! WE ARE H-I-D-I-N-G!" Akira fumed but as quietly as she can.<p>

=BACK TO DAVID AND HIKARI=  
>"Actually, I want you to apologize to Kei and the others" Hikari said<br>"What? I know what I'm doing im not a kid! You don't need to tell me! and i didn't do anything wrong!" David jabbered.  
>"If this has something to do with your past-"<br>"NO! Hikari! It has nothing to do with my past! i'm in love with you! THATS ALL!" David wailed.  
>"David! I'm engaged! I already found the one for me!" Hikari said feeling bad for her friend.<br>"SO WHAT? So what if you're engaged? You can break up! Tha-that stupid Kei, that jerk Kei he's not the good enough for you!"  
>David suddenly grabbed Hikari's arms, pulled her and kiss her IN THE LIPS!.<br>Hikari's eyes are wide in shock! The others were shocked too especially Kei.  
>Kei was about to go out but Akira stopped him<br>"Hikari knows what to do, if you reveal yourself now you'll just cause more trouble"  
>Kei wanted to hesitate but he can't because he knows Akira was right, Kei clenched his fist.<p>

Hikari pushed David away. "What's wrong with you? You-you don't even know me yet, YOU DONT EVEN KNOW KEI YET!" She miffed.  
>She wiped her mouth as tears fall down from her face.<br>"Dont you understand that i love you?" David cried.  
>"I do understand! I do! But i don't feel the same way for you!"<br>"NO! YOU DO! YOU DO! KEI! HE IS NOT THE ONE FOR YOU...I AM!"  
>"I'm sorry David" Hikari bowed her head , trying not to let her anger out.<br>(XDkeyaarrii: CRAZYY!)  
>"You still have time! be-believe me! please believe me. HE IS NOT THE ONE!" David begged.<br>"I-I'M SORRY! I-M SORRY!"  
>"HIKARI BELIVE ME! I'M THE ONE FOR YOU! KEI IS... KEI IS... HE BLINDED YOU ,YOU'RE BLINDED!"<p>

Hikari had enough , She doesn't want anyone insulting Kei, Hikari doesn't show it much but Hikari loves Kei so much!

"NO! YOU'RE WRONG! ENGAGED OR NOT! MARRIED OR NOT! I ALREADY KNOW THAT KEI IS THE ONE FOR ME, I LOVE HIM MORE THAN ANYONE ELSE IN THIS WORLD. **ONLY HIM!** AND I WLL ONLY BE HAPPY IN HIS ARMS" Hikari blurted.  
>"NO! YOU'RE LYING" David sobbed moving a few steps backward.<p>

Kei can't take it anymore, He cant take seeing Hikari hurt and not doing a thing! Akira holds on Kei's arms but it was no use, Kei revealed himself.  
>He approached Hikari who was weeping and hugged her.<br>"You must be exhausted" Kei said to her , Hikari wept on Kei's chest as Kei hugged her tightly.  
>Hikari considered David a friend already and she doesn't want to hurt her friends, Hikari is really kind-hearted.<br>The others revealed themselves too.  
>"You tricked me?" David fell on his knees<br>"We were just trying to help, we want this to be solved" Finn said approaching David, Finn held out her hands to help David up but David refused.  
>David stood up and ran away.<br>"I didn't do a thing! I-i ju-just made every-thing worst!" Hikari sobbed  
>"No Hikari you were just trying to help!" Kei comforted.<br>"Don't blame yourself Hikari!" Akira said  
>"Yes, Hikari it wasn't your fault" Megumi wrote on her sketchpad<br>"Lets go back to the greenhouse" Jun suggested  
>On the car, Hikari fell asleep on her fiancé's arms.<br>"Kei, i think you need to move the wedding... its near your wedding and a problem is not solved yet and Hikari's sad" Akira said with sadness in her eyes. She too, doesn't want to say those hurtful words but for her bestfriend's concern she need to.  
>Kei nodded in agreement, but inside he wanted to object.<br>It was all for Hikari.

-x-d-k-e-y-a-a-r-r-i-i-

WHOO! This chapter is a long one!  
>But i still hope you read it and... like it.<br>Its too dramatic though HAHAHAHA! Anyway please review! And thanks to those who review for the previous chapter (even though i thanked you already!) For me, reviews are really important so that i will know what the people who are reading my story think about. ;)  
>And please send me a message if you would like to know me because i really like meeting people [im kinda annoying grrr... ahahha sorry to those whom i have bothered]<p> 


	11. Chapter 11 letting go!

Chapter 12- Letting go!

David is walking around the park thinking about what happened yesterday.  
>'i still cant believe it, One look and i knew Hikari was the one for me' He thought<br>'she was perfect, Kei... whats in him? What's in him?" these words keep on circling around David's mind.  
>David looked at his hands and thought 'was i acting like a jerk? Was i?'<br>David bumped on someone because he wasn't looking while he was walking  
>It was Megumi who he bumped on<br>"David?" Megumi asked (one her sketchpad)  
>but David looked away<br>"David we were just trying to help you.. David, Hikari considered you as her friend, a precious friend and she doesn't want to hurt you" Megumi said (david was looking away so she need to use her beautiful voice)  
>"If she doesn't want to hurt me then why did she... why did she?" David responded<br>"She didn't do anything, right? Thats why you didn't finish your sentence. Was it her fault that she likes another man? Kei liked Hikari when they were still 6 years old they've been through a lot of thing already. Hikari loves Kei so much but she doesn't show it a lot but i remember last 2 years when Kei's grandfather commanded him to go to London and stay there, grow up there, Hikari run trying to catch the airplane Kei is riding but she failed, and she didn't give up. She went to London to see Kei."  
>"but... i love her and i know Kei isn't the one"<br>"How? How did you know Kei isn't the one, Do you know what Kei is like when it comes to Hikari? Remember yesterday, we were trying to hide but just seeing Hikari hurt cant stop Kei he revealed himself even if it wasn't the right time. If you really do love Hikari why did you hurt her?"  
>David was startled by Megumi's question<br>"i-i, I didn't realize i was hurting her" the blonde trembled  
>"She was crying how can she be not hurt, (of course its obviously not tears of joy) and If you really love her you would love to see her happy ...not sad"<br>"Megumi?...David?" A brown-haired guy said  
>"Jun!" Megumi said<br>"i was worried why you took so long so i came here" Jun explained  
>"and why are you using your voice? And..why are you talking to David" Jun asked with full of confusion.<br>"I'm sorry, i accidentally bumped on Megumi, i need to go now!" David said and went to the opposite direction

"Lets go!" Megumi wrote on her sketchpad  
>(She began writing on her sketchpad again)<br>Jun agreed. Jun still is full of confusion but he didn't dare to ask anymore

~David's room (hotel)~  
>Davis is sitting on the chair thinking hardly about Megumi's words<br>He doesn't want to hurt Hikari like that.  
>David called Simon, Simon served as his bestfriend already.<br>"Simon, If you are really in love with someone and you think she is the one but she is engaged with another person, what'll you do?" David questioned  
>"Why, what did you do master?" Simon asked back<br>"I-i kinda hurt the one she likes and when she came to talk to me i got angry and kinda shouted at her , telling her that she picked the wrong person"  
>Simon was a bit shocked of what David said but he understood David. He knew for quite a long time.<br>"Do you think what you did was wrong, master?"  
>the blonde nodded in agreement<br>"Do you think she really picked the wrong person?"  
>"no" David sighed, realizing his actions.<br>"So why did you do such a thing?"  
>"I don't know... i just love her so much, she was perfect! But... she... she... you know"<br>"If you think the guy she likes is the wrong person its your time to do the action  
>i believe you need to apologize"<br>"I'll think about it, Thank you for your time Simon"

David lay down on his soft and comfy bed as he summarized what Megumi and Simon said and after a few hours, He somewhat found the answer to his problems.

"Hikari, i'm happy for you. Maybe, Kei is really the one for you and i understand but... if ever you need some help, i will always be here. I think i need to let go of you! I didn't mean to hurt you.  
>i love you! But i believe im not the one for you. As long as you're happy so i am" David's tears came falling down as he said those words while thinking of Hikari.<br>It was like the image of Hikari burning, erasing it from his mind and from his... heart.

"Goodbye" he whispered. 

-x-d-k-e-y-a-a-r-r-i-i-  
>Well! I think the "David issue" ended in a flash!<br>Now what will David do to earn the forgiveness of the S.A student and Finn?  
>You'll know! Next chapter bukas! Tomorrow! Bwas!<br>I updated 2 chapters for today thanks to those who read this. I was really proud and happy so i decided to upload two chapters today; actually, i didn't expect someone would read my story hehehhhe... I hope you like it even though the two chapters i uploaded today is full of drama! Sheesh! This story will almost end i think 3 or 4 more chapter left ... 


	12. Chapter 12 Apology

Chapter 13 –Apology

David decided to apologize to the S.A student and here he is now at the greenhouse.

David knelt down in front of the S.A students.  
>"Thank you Megumi-chan for those words you said it made me realize a lot and now i'm here to apologize to you"<br>"i didn't think Megumi was that... convincing" Tadashi giggled.  
>"You dimwit! Of course Megumi is really convincing. A beautiful princess ,so nice and so pure!" Akira sang out as she imagined Megumi in a garden full of flowers dancing around.<br>"I'm really sorry if i acted like a bad man" David said  
>"Idiot" Tadashi said<br>"yes, i'm sorry for acting like an idiot too"  
>"Jerk!" Kei said<br>"i was a jerk!" David admitted  
>"Stupid man" tadashi bellowed<br>"Sorry for acting like a stupid man" David apoligized  
>"Dumb..dumb...dumb" Kei whispered<br>David heard clearly Kei's words  
>"Yes i was dumb for doing that"<br>"ugly!" Tadashi said  
>"i'm ugly!... wait! Ugly i don't think so?"<br>"okay okay stop! Please go on with your apology, David" Hikari said  
>"i will do everything you want me to do! Just please forgive i know this was sudden but i realized yesterday everything! This isn't a joke please believe me!" David continued<br>"you don't need to do anything" the kind-hearted Hikari said.  
>"hmmm... what will you do? Torture!' Tadashi joked<br>"too late, they already moved the wedding" Akira cried  
>"i can move it back" Kei said with a grin<br>All of them said their own opinions.  
>"I will only ask you one thing to do David and that is to apologize to Finn now!"<br>Ryuu bossed.  
>"I will!" and there david goes..<br>"So.. the David issue is gone now?" Megumi asked on her sketchpad  
>"We are not sure yet maybe he is planning something for my sweet angel!" Akira quaked.<br>"well.. yes you may be right." Jun said

"but he was kinda sincere" Jun added.  
>"Lets just see..." Kei grinned.<br>"what are you planning?" Ryuu wondered  
>"Let us give him some hmmmm... what do you call that? A test?" Kei said<br>"Sounds fun!" Tadashi chuckled and everyone else agreed.  
>*Meanwhile *<br>"Finn! I'm sorry! I'm very sorry i didn't realize i was acting ...bad, I'm such an idiot!" David begged for forgiveness from Finn  
>"I forgive you, David. I knew from the start you were just <strong>out of your head! Such and idiot dumb stupid guy!" F<strong>inn said raising her voice at the end.  
>"Thank you! Thanks a lot!"<br>"Go apologize to the others."  
>"I did! Finn!"<br>"So did they forgive you?"  
>"hmmm... im not sure"<br>"Its not that easy, but... just wait the SA student are more than what you think!"  
>"hmm more than what i think?" David imagined Akira to be more violent Hikari goin crazy with Tadashi, Kei with a very very dark flowing aura, Megumi talking harshly, Jun punching someone and Ryuu kicking animals.<br>"Oh my!" David cried  
>"Heyy heyy what're you thinking there huh? Oh David! Thats not what i mean! The they're really KIND!"<br>"Ohhh! Haha i'm sorry! So thats it!" David sighed.

-  
>X-D-k-e-y-a-a-r-r-i-i<br>Oh so sorry! I wasn't able to update for 2 days gawshhh so baad! 


	13. Chapter 13 Be a cart test and the ring

Chapter 14- the "Be a cart" challenge And the special ring

"Good morning, David!" Akira said  
>"Welcome To your first test. Test A is called 'be a cart'"<br>"ha-hai!" David gulped.  
>"Test A is located at the mall nearest to Hakusenkan, and you must arrive there in 5 minutes or else... you'll be disqualified!" Akira laughed evilly and rode a jet with the S.A to the mall.<br>"Oh i forgot to tell you, don't ride anything you must run walk jump whatever!"  
>David's eyes widened "What?"<p>

-0-0-0-0- 4minutes and 30 seconds after –0-0-0-0-

"30 seconds left!" Akira said with a chuckle  
>"10 seconds!"<br>"10!"  
>"9"<br>"8"  
>"I'M HERE!" David mumbled he was so tired and can't speak anymore, he was breathing heavily.<br>"Are you okay?" Hikari Asked  
>"If you cannot stand up in two-" Akira bossed and was cut by the alarmed David.<br>"YES!" David automatically stood up.  
>"Good! Good! Now lets have a break!" Akira said<br>"Really?" David rejoiced  
>"not you!" Akira bossed.<br>David sighed  
>"Now bring this!" Akira handed David a bunch of magazines and other stuff.<br>"What it wont fit my hands!"  
>"are you demanding?"<br>"n-no, no!"  
>"Remember the title of the game,"BE A CART" got it?" the short-haired girl said<br>"YES!" the blonde answered  
>As time passed more and more plastic bags were handed to David.<br>Both of his hands were full his head his mouth ,Every part of his body was covered with different things.  
>"Hikari, will you come with me?" Kei asked<br>"Where?" Hikari responded with a question.  
>"You'll know!" Kei took her hand and started walking, Hikari blushes wondering where her fiancé will bring her.<br>"WHERE THE HECK DO YOU PLAN TO BRING MY ANGEL, KEI?" Akira glared at Kei noticing the both of them separating from the others.  
>"Thats none of your business, Akira. Don't worry i'll bring her back with a big smile on her face" Kei responded that made Hikari blush much more red.<br>"Here we are!" Kei said, They arrived in some expensive luxury store  
>"Wow! Umm.. what are we here for?" Hikari asked<br>"To buy our wedding ring, of course"  
>Hikari blushed as red as ketchup as she checked the rings displayed.<br>"Good morning, Kei-sama"

"Aoi!" Hikari said as soon as she saw the man.  
>"Good morning, Hikari...sama" Aoi bowed in respect<br>"what're you doin here?" Hikari asked.  
>"This shop is owned by the Takashima Company. " Aoi answered as he stood up.<br>"Anyway, Hikari-sama here are the most nice, elegant, kind, cute, whatever you want to call it rings, they are all uniquely designed for your wedding "  
>Aoi showed Hikari boxes of precious rings. Hikari's eyes brightened as she saw those beautiful rings.<br>"Uniquely designed for our wedding?" Hikari asked  
>"Yes, Hikari. I had them designed for our wedding" Kei answered with endless love in his eyes.<br>Hikari was kind of surprised but she was instantly calmed down because of those endless love from Kei's eyes  
>"Which do you think is the best among this, Kei?" Hikari questioned.<br>Kei looked at the beautiful rings. There's a ring with a silver diamond in the middle, a ring with colourful jewels surrounding it, A thin silver ring with a lock and a key with tiny diamonds embedded surrounding the ring as a design (not considering the part where the lock and the key is) and a silver ring with dotted gold scattered on it like silver dust and a small heart at the side  
>"Hmmm... there's two rings that i like that thin silver one with a lock and a key on it and some tiny diamonds scattered on it and that silver one with small glitters of gold scattered in it and a small heart at the side"<br>"Thats what i like too"  
>"which one?" Kei inquired<br>"both" Hikari responded  
>They both side<br>"How about you, Aoi? What do you think?" Hikari asked  
>"I think that one with the lock and the key is better because the one with the heart is kind of girly" Aoi replied<br>"Oh yes right! I didn't think about that!" Hikari laughed.  
>"So its decided! We'll take this" Kei told the Aoi<br>"There is something special about this ring too" Kei added  
>Hikari was a bit curious but didn't mind to ask at all.<p>

Until now Hikari is still a cute little tomato  
>Oh love is blooming from this sweet couple!<p>

Kei and Hikari went back to the other S.A students and saw David on the floor breathing heavily bringing bags of things.  
>"So, Akira you already bought them?"<br>"No, Hikari-chan! It's David he offered to buy them for us!" Akira responded  
>"Liar! You forced me to buy them" David whispered<br>"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Akira glared at him  
>"Being a cart doesn't mean you need to pay" David demanded<br>"That was the bonus round and you're wealthy anyway! SO OTHER DEMANDS? OBJECTIONS?" Akira miffed  
>"NO! NONE NONE IM SORRY!" David trembled<br>"HERE!" Akira took out her hand to David  
>"huh?" David asked<br>Akira took David's hand and shook it  
>"A handshake?" David was much more confused.<br>"You earned my forgiveness!" Akira smiled

X-D-K-e-y-a-a-r-r-i-i  
>HEEEEEYYYYYYYY BECAUSE I WASNT ABLE TO UPDATE FOR TWO DAYS TODAY I UPDATED TWO CHAPTERS! AND laST TIME I UPDATED TWO CHAPTERS TOO so... its equal now ahahhahaha<br>PLEASE REVIEWWWWWW!  
>I really want to know whats on your mind about my story ! :DD<p> 


	14. Chapter 14 eating test&the wedding dress

Chapter 15 – Let's eat & the wedding dress

A black-haired beautiful girl is walking to her school with an S.A uniform on, her hair flowing as she walked. Suddenly, a gorgeous car stopped on the road beside her.  
>"Hikari!" Someone shouted from the window of the black shiny limousine.<p>

'Kei?' Hikari thought when she saw a familiar hair from the half opened window of the car. 'What happened to his voice, it sounded like a girl's'  
>"Ohh! Mi-mi…Midori-san!" Hikari realized<br>"Hikari?" Midori frowned while further opening the window (which was half open)

"Mo-mother!" Hikari remembered.  
>Midori smiled. Hikari noticed Kei who was far beside Midori. "Takishima?" Hikari wondered why Kei was looking a bit mad.<br>Kei noticed the worried look on Hikari's pretty face and in a second his pouty face was gone.  
>"Come ride" Midori said<br>"why?" Hikari asked  
>"You'll know!" Midori winked at Hikari that made Hikari much more confious.<br>"Anyway, Kei get out!" Midori bossed but Kei disagreed.  
>"Kei!" Midori demanded "Its something for your wedding, and YOU! Cannot see it..yet because… whatever just ummm you cannot see it! Got it?"<p>

"Its okay, Takishima I'll be fine!" Hikari smiled  
>"Fine!" Kei sighed looking at Hikari.<p>

~Greenhouse~

"It's time for your second challenge" Tadashi said with full of excitement.

David sighed 'It will be a week of torture' He thought  
>Tadashi patted David on the back "Let's start!"<p>

"This challenge is called "Eating challenge" and Jun here is my assistant" Tadashi explained.

"As I thought" Megumi wrote on her sketch pad  
>"Anyway, I wonder where Hikari is" Megumi added<br>"And Kei isn't here too" She added.

"That! GRRRRRR… WHAT DID THAT DEVIL DO WITH MY ANGEL?" Akira raged  
>"I'm here; Hikari has some important business with my mom" Kei who just appeared from nowhere said.<br>"Oh! Good, Midori-san is really …good!" Akira relaxed  
>"now first challenge! NATTTTTTTOOOO!" Tadashi shouted<br>"There's no need to shout! You idiot!" Akira said hitting Tadashi with a bat (I don't know where she got that bat)  
>{<strong> Nattō<strong> (なっとう or 納豆**?**) is a traditional Japanese food made from soybeans fermented with_Bacillus subtilis_. It is popular especially as a breakfast food. As a rich source of protein andprobiotics, nattō and the soybean paste miso formed a vital source of nutrition in feudal Japan. Nattō can be an acquired taste because of its powerful smell, strong flavor, and slippery texture. In Japan nattō is most popular in the eastern regions, including Kantō,Tōhoku, and Hokkaido.}

"What-whats that?" David said looking disgusted!  
>He's from Paris!<br>"Its natto! You need to eat it!" Jun explained  
>David totally don't want to eat those slimy beans but he need to force himself to do so and after a minute….<br>"Done! At last!" David rejoiced.  
>"nope not yet!" Jun told David<p>

~wedding shop~  
>"Ummm… what are we here for, mo-mother?" Hikari asked<br>"To buy a wedding dress of course!" Midori replied  
>"Now, go around and pick the ones you like" She added<br>"Hikari! Look at this isn't it cute? It'll definitely suit you!" Midori exclaimed pointing at a tube glittery dress with a 'V' in the middle, and a long 'tutu like' skirt.  
>"yes, it is!" Hikari said with big wide eyes.<br>"Hmm… lets put that in our minds, we must find more, maybe there are more cute dresses around here somewhere…" Midori smiled.

-0-0-0-0-0-  
>"NEXT!" Tadashi screamed…and…earned a punch from Akira<br>Jun pointed at some box of slimy insects.  
>"What's with the worms?" David asked<br>"that's the next challenge!" Jun explained  
>"Okay? Now what'll I do with that?" David wondered<br>"This is an eating challenge therefore, you need to eat it!" Jun sighed  
>"Don't worry! Those kinds of worms can be eaten, I bet they're yummy" Tadashi added<br>"Yummy? YUMMY? Y-U-M-M-Y? You mean delicious? NO WAY!" David exclaimed in disgust

"Well, if you don't want to eat that then you won't earn our apology" Kei grinned  
>"Heck? Yeah right!" David got a worm and they placed it inside his mouth and ate it slowly.<br>After eating two worms, David got red and then fainted.  
>"David! David! Are you okay?" Tadashi asked with a look of concern and then Tadashi smiled and helped David up.<br>"I'm okay, thanks" David said.  
>"You're forgiven " Tadashi and Jun said in unison.<br>David's stomach grumbled, and Akira came out with some cookies and some kind of tea.  
>"Oh thank you! At last I can eat some NORMAL food" David rejoiced.<p>

-0-0-0-0-0-0- (after two hours)  
>Hikari keep staring at this wonderful dress. "Is that what you like, my dear?" Midori asked<br>"Ummm….yeah!" Hikari responded shyly  
>"Let me see" Midori held the dress, "It's gorgeous, perfect for you!" She smiled.<br>Hikari fitted the dress… and here she is in a simple dress.  
>"You look more than gorgeous!, my dear you're perfect!" Midori sang out.<p>

X-D-k-e-y-a-a-r-r-i-i

WOAH! i'm so sorry for updating LATE!

Anyway you'll know what the dress looks like SOON :))

I'm sorry if this chapter is kinda boring but please keep on reading my fanfic

I promise! the end will be better!  
>OH! I ALMOST FORGOT PLEASE REVIEW<p> 


	15. Chapter 15 Two challenges in a day!

Chapter 16- Two challenges in a day!

"You have two challenges for today" Megumi wrote in her sketchpad.  
>"Two?" David asked.<br>"Yup" Megumi replied (sketchpad)

"The challenges are called "defeat the lion" and "Don't cover your ears!" Ryuu explained.  
>David's jaw dropped to the floor when he heard the titles.<br>"Please pick the first challenge you want." Ryuu added

David picked "Don't cover your ears" challenge first.  
>"Megumi will shout and everyone will evacuate the S.A greenhouse except for you and you can cover your ears either, if you cover your ears you'll be disqualified." Ryuu explained<p>

"Whoo! I thought it'd be so hard, this is nothing, chicken! Hearing a girl talk? Whats with that?" David boasted.

"OKAY EVERYONE! EVACUATE! EVACUATE" Ryuu said in the megaphone

After 5 seconds…  
>!<p>

"OKAY EVERYONE! YOU CAN GO BACK NOW! GO BACK GO BACK!"

"Where's David?" Hikari asked  
>All of them were searching for David.<br>"There he is!" Tadashi exclaimed pointing at a black figure above the tree.  
>Bang! David fell on the floor.<br>"Emergency! Call the ambulance" Ryuu announced

~Hospital~

"What happened to this guy?" The doctor questioned  
>"He heard Megumi's shout" Tadashi smiled<p>

"Ohkay? Umm… what?" The doctor seemed confuse.

"Nothing..you won't understand" Tadashi sighed  
>"David, are you okay?" Hikari asked<p>

"What?" David responded

"David what's your name?" Tadashi giggled

"I'm fine" David replied?

"I guess he can't hear well" Tadashi laughed  
>"David, How old are you?" Tadashi inquired while showing number 1 using his hands<p>

"one" David answered

The others chuckled and David was in confusion.

~After 2 hours (Back to the greenhouse)~

"Defeat the lion challenge! Here we go!" Tadashi exclaimed

Ryuu patted the lion "You need to defeat him!" he told David.

"Is-is that a toy?" David asked.

!

"ITTTTTTTTTTTTTTS NOT!, I can never defeat that!"  
>"YOU CAN DO IT!" Hikari smiled<p>

The battle has begun!

David vs. LION! ROAR!

Start!

"AHHHHHH!" David screamed running away from the hungry lion  
>Roar ROAR ROAR!<p>

The lion keeps on biting David's small butt

"Ouch!" David shouted in agony

David's clothes are in shreds now!

The lion suddenly jumped on David and…

Licked him?

YEP! The lion licked him like a cute little puppy

David laughed "It's not that bad" He smiled.

X-D-k-e-y-a-a-r-r-i-i

Heyyyy!

Please answer my questions (via review or pm)

1. Is this chapter corny or funny?

2. Hmmmm… That's all ahahhaha

Anyway Grrrrr… please review!

Next chapter will be about Kei and Hikari


	16. Chapter 16 Engagement ring

Chapter 17- The engagement ring

Kei and Hikari sat under a big apple tree having a picnic.

~FLASHBACK~

"David! Tomorrow will be your break!" Akira smiled

"Oh thank goodness! HOORAH! HOORAH! HOORAH!" David rejoiced

"Let's have a picnic tomorrow around 3 30 in the afternoon at the park under the big apple tree" Akira suggested

Everyone agreed including David and Finn-who just passed by and was immediately invited to come.

~END OF FLASHBACK~

'What took the others so long?' Hikari wondered

"I don't know" Kei grinned, reading what on Hikari's mind

"Kei! Don't tell me you! You!" Hikari asked half mad half confuse.

Kei replied with a laugh. "I just want to spend more time with you"

"Why didn't you just tell me! that's why they took so long because Akira didn't say meet at 12! You just made it up, so we're actually still gonna meet up at 3 30!" Hikari said blushing but mad

"Come on Hikari, lets just spend the time together, Its 12 30 so we only have 3 more hours left before they come" Kei said

Hikari got no choice but to agree well, actually she too want to spend time with her fiancé.

After a few seconds,

"Umm, Takashima Can I ask you something?" Hikari shyly asked looking down and tapping her engagement ring that is a glittery gold one and silver beaded string circling it and at the back "You're my only one" is engraved.

"Anything" Kei smiled

*tomato blush*

"Why did you pick this as my engagement ring? Hikari asked

"Why? You didn't like it?" Kei replied with a look of worry  
>"NO! I really love it! I'm just curious" Hikari replied<p>

"Because that ring is similar to you or maybe… to us" Kei smiled

"How?" Hikari asked

"Imagine that the ring without its string and without those added gold glitters. A plain gold ring that you, when you're still a baby not knowing , you are growing up and special things go to you or you earn. And those special things are those millions of glitters dropped bit by bit on that ring. Lets go to the string the same as the ring the string also has those special things and its special things are its beads. That string is me but they aren't complete, they will be when they meet each other. Someday, The string and the ring will be united just like you and me."Kei explained

"We will be one, just like this ring" Hikari added with a beautiful smile

"Hmm.. I missed something" Kei said

"What?" Hikari inquired

" You're my only one"

"The words engraved?"

"Yes, Hikari"

"What do those letters represent?"

"Jiro, Masaki, Satoru and Midori's grandchild" Kei grinned

But before Hikari could answer a familiar voice was heard

"HIKARIIIIIIIIII-CHANN!" A short haired girl bringing a picnic basket called

"Akira!" Hikari replied

Akira glared at Kei "Why are you both alone?" She asked

"Umm…" Hikari cant answer

"Can't we?" Kei asked in a serious tone

GRRRR! That devil! Akira thought

Akira opened the picnic basket

"Where's the food?" Megumi wrote on her sketchpad

"On Tadashi's stomach I guess" Jun said

"TA-DA-SHI!" Akira's eyes flamed!

Akira began chasing Tadashi around the park.

X-D-keyaarrii

To: EriolAsh – I don't know how to PM you because I cant click your name well, that means you still don't have an account here in so…I decided to post it here when will I update my next chapter so that I can answer your question. Actually, I'm not sure when but I'll try to update Chapter 18 tomorrow

And anyway, thanks for the review

nahna go and Special A class- I cant PM you too, anyway Thanks for the review


	17. Chapter 17 Kei

Chapter 18 – A visit at Hikari's house

*yawns* Hikari just woke from a deep slumber.

"Today is the last challenge, Hmm… I wonder what Takashima will give as a challenge?" She said.

She stood up from her bed and started her morning routine.

~Greenhouse~

"YOUR NEXT CHALLENGE IS..." Tadashi excitedly told David as drums began to sound.

"KEI'S CHALLENGE!" He said

"My next challenge is Kei's challenge?... weird" David said with a long sigh

"Good Morning!" Hikari greeted with a big smile on her face entering the greenhouse.

"What is your challenge Kei?" Jun asked

"I want you to forget you feelings for Hikari" Kei sharply said in a serious tone as he closed his laptop.

Everyone was shocked.

"Takishima?" hikari inquired. She was wondering why Kei would ask that and how come it was just nothing to him and maybe these questions were also the others were wondering about.

"I-I accept the challenge!" David bravely said.

"Its actually what I was planning, for me not to be hurt anymore and be extremely for you, Hikari-chan" He added.

"Are you sure?" Megumi wrote on her sketchpad

"Yes I am, Hikari-chan with this kind of challenge. I will be able to celebrate your wedding and be happy for you but I will always be your friend" David responded

Hikari smiled at him "You can do it!" She cheered him on.

"So you mean this challenge is done?" Ryuu asked

"Now what do we do?" Jun added

"Its done, David attained his goal, He's forgiven by everyone including me. I know he will forget about his feeling for Hikari." Kei said which surprised the S.A

'I didn't know Kei would actually say that' Jun thought

XXXXXHikari's houseXXXXX

"Why do you look so happy?" Atsuki asked his little sister

"Nothing" Hikari replied

"Hmm…"

"What are you planning again brother?"

"Oh nothing! Go to your room, Hikari"

"Okay!" Hikari sat on her bed wishing Kei was there beside her.

"Hikari!" Someone standing at the door seriously said

Hiakri gasped, that familiar voice is from the guy she wished was here.

"Kei!" She said with deep happiness

"Your brother called me here, He saw you with a big smile on and he doesn't want that smile to fade" Kei explained

"Oh brother, you even bothered to come Takishima" Hikari giggled as Kei sat beside her on the bed.

"If its you its not a bother and start calling me Kei now" Kei sweetly said

Hikari lowered her head to Kei's chest as they watch the stars from the window.

"I'll try" Hikari replied.

"Hikari, Dinner's ready!" Hikari's mom called out

"Okay mom!" Hikari answered "Come on Ke-kei! Eat with us" She added as she grab Kei's hand downstairs that made Kei slightly blush.

"Oh Kei you're here, Sorry I didn't know" Hikari's mom apologized

"Its nothing" Kei responded in an understanding manner

They began to eat and started asking questions.

"Kei, Take care of my daughter" Jiro, Hikari's father said

"Dad! Why ask that question?" Hikari surprisingly said

"I surely will Jiro-san" Kei laughed

"You can call me father if you want!" Jiro suggested

"And call me mother!" added by Hikari's mom

"okay, mother, father I'll take care of your daughter, love her with all my heart and never leave her" Kei promised as he looked at Hikari who was madly blushing,

After they finish eating Jiro told Kei that they can have a walk outside, and here they are walking down a path.

"Why did you say that?" Hikari interrogated

"Can't I? Hikari, those words were true… and special" Kei said in a teasing tone

"I know, from the start I knew. I knew that you love me with all your heart , never leave me and take care of me and I promise that I will do the same for you" Hikari said *tomato blush*

Kei was a bit surprise, for he did not expect his love to say this.

He smiled, Kei hugged Hikari "I know what you said was true too, Hikari"

X-D-keyaarrii

I have another question….

Is this chapter boring?

I hope you still like it, three chapters left and this story is done!

BTW, If you're a fan of Naruto and Hinata's love team (NaruHina) please read my other story!

Its one-shot, Its has some kind of action though heehee!

I'm not that good in making stories but you can request me to make a story ANY ANIME ANY MANGA ANYTIME!

~I hope you don't find what I just said boastful~

Please review! I hope you're smiling when reading this, like me!


	18. Chapter 18 Hikari

Chapter 19- Hikari's stay

It's the two days before the wedding and everyone is busy preparing.

"Of course, my maid of honor is Akira!" Hikari exclaimed

"Aww, how sweet of you my dear angel" Akira responded with such delight

"Bridesmaids? Megumi, Sakura, Finn Hmmmm who else? Some of my relatives and Kei's" Hikari said

"How about the flower girls?" Megumi asked

"Relatives and some of the daughters of mother and my mom" Hikari replied

"Ring bearer?"

"Sui!"

"Coin bearer?"

"Chitose"

"best man?"

"Tadashi"

"Hikari! It's time to pick the bouquet you'll be holding" Akira screamed in excitement

"Okay!" Hikari replied

"We'll be going see you guys later!" Akira said as she and Hikari rode a shiny black limo.

The other S.A bid them goodbye.

~Wedding flower shop~

"Oh this one is cute~" "This one too" "And this too" Akira said as she roomed around the shop

"EVERYTHING IS CUTE! :3" Akira exclaimed

"Don't worry, Akira there will be a special flower here for my wedding" Hikari smiled and they both started searching.

Akira and Hikari both spotted two beautiful flowers

One is pure white roses with some kind of water drops (for design) and one is pink and green flowers

"I think we need to pick the white one because your theme is white" Akira suggested and Hikari nodded.

"OKAY! Next stop! To Midori-san for the cake" Akira added

~Wedding Cakes~

"I already ordered a special cake for your wedding, actually I ordered 3 here it is!" Midori exclaimed

"THREE?" Hikari said surprisingly

"Yep yep" Midori replied

Hikair looked at the first cake "one, two, three…" She counted

"TEN? TEN LAYERS?" She exclaimed

"HAI!, its okay Hikari, Its for your wedding! " Midori said

"Okay next stop is…WE'RE DONE!" Akira exclaimed

"I got to go now! Goodbye Hikari, I think you need to have a beauty sleep for tomorrow is the last day before your wedding, you don't need to go back to the greenhouse BYE BYE!" Akira added and there she rode on the shiny black limo

"Hikari, let's go" Midori said

"Where?" Hikari asked

"To your house"

"My house?"

"You'll be a Takishima, is our house is yours now. After your honeymoon you'll be living together with us for the mean time while your own house with Kei is not done yet"

'My own house with Kei? Honeymoon?' Hikari thought

"Come on, Come on! Tonight you'll sleep beside Kei" Midori teased

"What?" Hikari asked *blush blush blush*

"hehehe" Midori chuckled

~Takishima house~

"Hikari get some sleep, Kei will arrive soon" Midori said

"Ah..yes um… where?" Hikari asked

"There!" Midori pointed at a room.

"Huh? But that's Kei's room right?" Hikari inquired

"Come on Come on, You can sleep there" Midori said pushing Hikari inside the room

Hikari is now inside the room, She has no choice but to sleep in the bed.

AFter a few hours, Kei Takishima has arrived

"Kei Kei go in to your room, I'll cook dinner " Midori said excitedly as she pushed Kei inside and went off to the kitchen

Kei saw Hikari on his bed, At first he got confuse but in the end he just smiled as he stared at the sleeping beauty . He sat down beside her on the bed and waited for her to wake up

Hikari yawned "Ke-kei?" She woke up and was startled to see a sleeping Kei sitting next to her.

"Oh! Hikari your awake" Kei yawned

"Oh sorry, did I wake you up?" Hikari asked

"No, its okay" Kei replied

"Dinner's ready you sweet couple!" Midori knocked on the door

Hikari and Kei blushed as what Midori called them *sweet couple* lol.

~Dining room~

"Kei, Hikari will sleep with you for today! I already asked permission from her parent hehe… actually there's no need to you'll be married anyway"

Hikari was a bit surprise about what Midori said

"Ah-uh I-I didn't bring clothes" She said looking down at her S.A uniform

"Oh that's okay, Hikari-chan. I asked the driver to get some of your clothes from your house" Midori said

"Oh!" Hikari replied blushing

"OKAY OKAY are you done now? Come on come on go to Kei's room you guys!" Midori said

~Kei's room~

"Hikari, If you're not comfortable I can sleep on the sofa. Its big anyway it will just be like a bed" Kei said

"Uhh—no no, you can sleep beside me…We-we're gonna be married anyway" Hikari said blushing

Kie smiled and went beside Hikari in the bed and after a few minutes they fell asleep.

Midori snuck inside the room and took a picture of the sweet couple under the blanket.

XDkeyaarrii

Sorry for the late update.

Please review


	19. Chapter 19 you

Chapter 20 –you're mine

"Rise and Shine, sweet darlings!" Midori jumped inside the room

"Good Morning… mo-mother!" Hikari greeted

"Time to eat, Hikari please go downstairs!" Midori smiled as she ran outside

"Geesh! Mom is so a bit too over excited?" Kei said

"HAHAHAHA!" They both laughed

"Aren't you?" Hikari asked

"You just don't know" Kei smirked, "Lets go! My bride-to-be" He teased

~D-O-W-N-S-T-A-I-R-S~

"Oh you're here! Check this out!" Midori handed them an envelope with a red ribbon to close it.

Hikari opened it gently and saw a picture of them sleeping and some words under.

"Invitation to our wedding, you were in charge of it…Wait! You didn't send it yet?" Kei glared at his mother

"Nope! Heehee don't worry kei, we have a jet, a car, a ship and many more" Midori assured

"And whats with the picture?" Kei asked

"Hehe.. got that yesterday!"

"Please change it"

"Hmm.. no!"

"Mom! Change it!"

"Hikari?"

"ye-yes?" Hikari replied

"Do we need to change the picture?"

"Ummm… i-i-thi-thi-think-so-so!" Hikari responded, who seems unsure

Midori cried uhuhuhuhu!

"I too will be embarrassed if the picture in my wedding invitation is me and my wife sleeping" Sui said from up above. Sui walked down the fragile stairs step by step.

Midori sighed "okay!" She said "Here" She got a picture from her pocket and slammed it over the picture where kei and Hikari are sleeping.

Under the dirty white colored envelope with a cute red ribbon lies a scented special paper

Love fills a moment  
>A moment fills a lifetime<br>A lifetime begins eternity  
>Our eternity begins here,<br>at the wedding of

Kei Takishima

Hikari Hanazono

Please complete our happiness  
>by celebrating our wedding on…<p>

June 8, 2011  
>The Church<p>

3:00 pm- 7:00pm  
>Following the ceremony, the reception will be at the Coconut Hotel<p>

RSVP: XDkeyaarrii- 09326757669

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

=MANY OURS AFTER=

12:00 midnight

"Kei? You're still awake?" Hikari asked as she turned facing where his husband lies in the bed  
>"Yeah" replied Kei as he gently cupped Hikari hair<br>"Why are you awake, Hikari?" He asked  
>"Maybe I'm so excited for tomorrow" Hikari smiled<br>"Same here" Kei too smiled

"GOODDDDDDDD MORNINGGGGGGG!" Midori jumped inside of the room…again!  
>"Mom, can you stop that?" Kei asked<br>"Nope! I'm too excited! Hikari its 10:00 get ready get ready to the parlor!" Midori replied, she dragged Hikari and here they are at the parlor

ZWING! There Hikari goes in hair tied up leaving two bundles at the side with a braided hair on top. She has a light make up silver eye shade pink lipstick, light red blush-on and other stuff.

"Gorgeous! My daughter!" Midori clapped her hands

ZWING! Hikari is in a long beautiful gown with a small v in the middle on top and a thin glittery belt at her waist and under the belt her dress is a little puffy

"Wonderful!" Midori complemented

Now here is Hikari with pearl earrings, a sequenced white thin hair band, and a wonderful dress

"The countdown 50 49 48 47 46 45 44 43 42 41 40….."

"ONE!"

In a church with big elegant windows, flowers at the side, a white carpet in the middle, chairs with white clothe lies full of people and a handsome man near the altar, he's wearing a white tuxedo with a white rose in the pocket and there's a girl walking in with his father.

A big smile on the faces of the couple, they don't care if there are a thousand of guests.

"Take care of my daughter" Jiro handed Hikari's hand to Kei.

"I will" Replied Kei, with a smile that just can't fade

…. After minutes…..

"Do you Kei Takishima accept Hikari Hanazono to be your wife?" Asked the priest

"I do" Kei answered

"Do you Hikari Hanazono accept Kei Takishima to be your husband?"

"I do" responded Hikari

They both inserted the rings on each others' fingers and smiled having that over-whelming feeling

"I now pronounce you husband and wife" the priest announced

"you may now kiss the bride"

Kei gently opened Hikari's veil and pressed his lips to hers

"You're mine" He whispered

The crowd cheered happily clapping their hands, even David was there smiling at them.

XDKeyaarrii

OMG! I'M SUPAH DUPAH SORRY FOR UPDATING SUPAH LATE.

I WAS JUST REALLY BUSY AND LAZY GEESHHH!

I PROMISE NOW I REALLY PROMISE I'LL UPLOAD THE NEXT CHAPTER EITHER TOMORROW OR ON JUNE 13!


	20. LAST CHAPTER HONEYMOON

LAST CHAPTER :'(  
>Finally! The honeymoon<p>

Hikari and Kei arrived at a private beach where they will stay for a week.  
>"Hikari! Look Theres a big dipper right there" Kei said pointing at the evening sky<br>"Yeah!" Hikari replied with excitement  
>Kei was laying on Hikari's lap on white sand with a bonfire far side of them.<p>

Hikari caressed Kei's hair, it was very soft, she was like squeezing a little teddy bear.  
>Kei suddenly sat, "Kei?" Disturbed, Hikari asked<br>Kei lay down on the sand beside Hikari, not on Hikari's lap  
>"your turn" Kei said<br>Hikari was confused but soon she understood it, she stretched her legs and lay down , placing her head on Kei's chest.  
>"Does my hair disturb?" Hikari asked politely, trying to make things very comfortable<br>"Not at all" Kei smiled, feeling very refreshed  
>"Ca-can I ask you something?" Hikari asked<br>"Anything" replied Kei  
>"What does the key and the lock in our wedding ring mean?" Inquired the newly-wed bride<br>"Simple, you're the key to my lock and im the key to your lock" kei answered  
>"Lock?"<br>"lock to your heart, im the only one who can open it right? … or is there someone else?" Kei teased  
>"What're you talking about? Of course you're the only one! I just didn't get it at first!" Hikari bushed<br>Kei chuckled as his hands slid down Hikari's back pulling her into a tight squeeze  
>Now, they are facing each other, the atmosphere change<br>"I love you" Kei said in a serious tone  
>"I love you too" Hikari answered<br>"I love you very much"  
>"I love you so so much"<br>"I love you more than anyone else in this world"  
>"you're the only one I love… Kei"<br>(Geesh! Has this become another contest? XD)  
>"I love you the most!"<br>"I-I super duper love you"  
>"I love you and that's true"<br>"I know, I really really love you"  
>"I very much love you till the world ends"<p>

"Ran out?" Kei asked as he laughed  
>"Not yet!" she exclaimed<br>Hikari examined her wedding ring, which she took out from her finger and Kei noticed this too

"I love you, Forever" They both said in unison  
>Those words that were engraved in their rings has a lot of meaning<br>Even if those words were just simple that a kid could understand  
>When we say Forever, it means no end<br>Stars sparkled as they kissed each other on the soft white sand  
>and I love you, Forever was once again said<p>

~END~  
>FINALLY DONEEEEEEE!<br>ANYWAY, IF I HAVE THE TIME I PLAN TO DELETE AND REPEAT THIS3


End file.
